Trapped in the Real world
by Nintendo Nutjob 23
Summary: My first story woot woot! Anyway, Mr L and Dimentio get sucked into a blue void and get trapped into the real world. Will they find a way to return to their respective world, or will they be stuck in the real world forever? (This is on hiatus...for now)
1. Chapter 1

"So, is this the invention you built, Professor E. Gadd?" the confused, Italian mechanic asked.

"Why, YES!" Professor E. Gadd gleefully replied. "However, I'm not entirely sure what it does yet..."

The Green Thunder was appalled... _What's the point of even owning an invention yet not knowing what the purpose is?!_

Soon, the shorter purple and yellow jester face-palmed and decided, "Let's head home, Mr. L."

However, the invention glowed with a blinding blue light and created a high pitch screech that sounded like fingernails scratching a chalkboard. Then, the invention sucked the two minions of Count Bleck, but the Professor stood there stolidly, unaffected by the blue void. Mr. L and Dimentio cried in fear. Oddly, cacti wearing sombreros and moustaches barged into the small room, dancing to the music that blasted during their suction.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Mr. L furiously snarled.

"This makes no sense!" Dimentio cried in agreement.

The two men were sucked into the void, gone from their world. Professor E Gadd resumed to his activities, the sombrero-wearing, dancing cacti disappeared, and an eerie silence filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ngggnh..." Mr. L groaned in agony. He slowly opens his masked eyes to collect his odd surroundings. The sky was pitch-black, only lit by a swaying light bulb. _Wait, where's Dimentio? He wondered. _

Mr. L whimpered, "D-Dim? Where are you?"

Must to his embarrassment, the jester located himself under the mechanic. Frightened, Mr. L rolled off of the jester and shook him awake. "Yo, Dimentio; get up!

Dimentio groaned. "What?" Dimentio crankily whispered.

"Look!"

Dimentio's eyes flung wide open. "Oh crap! Where are we?!" Dimentio cried.

Mr. L knew that this place appeared much different than their familiar world. Automobiles zoomed across the highway, no "?" blocks were to be found, and none of those Bowser underlings attempted to end their games. More importantly, Professor E Gadd was missing, and so were their friends and co-minions.

"I don't think we're in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore, Dimentio..." Mr. L softly answered.

Dimentio nervously chuckled, "Ahahahaha, oh, Mr. L. Messing with my mind, aren't you? What a card! Aha-." Mr. L remained serious, and Dimentio's smile faded. "Wait a minute...you weren't joking, weren't you?"

Mr. L shook his head. "Dimentio, if I were joking, would I be scowling at you?" the mechanic retorted as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Err, no?"

"Exactly... Wait, DIM! YOU'VE CHANGED!"

Dimentio looked a lot different than he used to before they got sucked into the vortex; he was slightly taller than before (he is now 5'5"), messy, jet-black hair angled his sharp chin and contrasted to his ivory skin, and his dark silver eyes gazed at the scene, completed with a smirk with his thin lips and a pointy nose. Also, Dimentio appeared to own a slim, lanky body. However, Mr. L did not change that much, since he was already human from the start. Now that the two men have transformed, they'd probably need a new alibi, if anyone asked them.

"Hey, Dimentio?" Mr. L asked

"Yeah?"

"If anyone will ask us about our identity, what should we say?"

"Well, since we look somewhat similar, I say we should be brothers. Also, you should be the older one, Mr. L." Dimentio pondered.

"What?! NO! Why do I have to be the older one?! You be the older brother!" Mr. L complained.

Dimentio reasoned, "No, Mr. L. For starters, you are 24, and I'm 17. If you are the older brother, it would come out as more believable. Two, if I am the older brother, these beings will assume we are children and send us to the orphanage. Do you want that to happen to us?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then you are the older brother. Now, about t-"

"But you don't look anything like me!"

Dimentio sighed and used his magic to appear slightly tanner, but still looked fair compared to Mr. L. "Better?" Dimentio exasperated.

"Much better," Mr. L replied with a smirk.

Dimentio queried, "What shall we call ourselves?"

Mr. L pondered for a moment. "Well, I'm still Mr. L, no exception about that. And as of you, you can be...Dante, I guess."

Dimentio smiled, "_'Dante'_, I'm fond of it, like a nerd who bought the last limited-edition action figure!"

Mr. L's face fell flat. "Di-I mean _Dante_, shut up."

What will happen next? Will Dimentio ever shut up? Find out next chapter, in Trapped in the Real World!


	3. Chapter 3

**I own ****nothing****, except for the plot. Mr. L and Dimentio are in an alleyway, if you were wondering. This chapter includes drunken policemen hitting on jesters and****crude language. ****Reader discretion is advised.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **** Thanks for the support for the last two chapters, by the way. **

Dimentio rolled his mismatched eyes and nudges Mr. L's shoulder and jests, "Oh come now, L~."

The two snickered for a brief moment until a drunk policeman bellowed from the police car window, "YER UNDER ARREST, *hiccup* VARMINS!"

Mr. L retorted, "And just what exactly did we do wrong? And who ARE you?"

The police man cantankerously responded, "MAI NAME IS *hiccup* SARGANT ANUS, (a-noose) AND YA'VE BIN DRINKIN N' *hiccup* DRIVIN'!

Dimentio angrily took a few steps toward the drunken sergeant and pointed out, "Objection! First of all, we DON'T EVEN OWN A DAMN CAR," Dimentio then droved Sergeant Anus toward a wall, "Plus, how can you say _we've_ been drinking under the influence when that was exactly what you've been doing when _you_ drove up to us? That's pretty hypocritical, if you ask me."

I'M NOT TALKIN' 'BOUT YOU, MISS." Sergeant Anus clarified, "A'IM TALKIN' TO *hiccup* HIM!"

Dimentio raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Grabbing the smaller man around the waist, the drunk policeman whispered in Dimentio's ear, "Hey, babe. ~"

Dimentio's eyes widened and tried to get free from the policeman's grasp; he nervously replied, "B-b-but...I'm a GUY!"

"Heh heh, you are so funny, hot stuff."

"ACK! HELP ME!" Dimentio screamed at the top of his lungs.

Mr. L grabbed the nearest frying pan and whacked the side of the policeman's head, knocking him unconscious. Dimentio gasped for air. "*GASP* Thank *gasp* you, L."

"Are you okay?"

"Y-*gasp* yeah."

Mr. L grabbed his friend's shoulder and whispered, "Hurry, let's get out of here before someone sees us."

"Sounds good to me, L"

The two darted away from the awkward scene and found the nearest place to stay.

**Oh shoot, what have I done? :O This was by far the weirdest chapter I've ever made. **


	4. Chapter 4

When the two men were close to nearest motel, they leaned on a wall to catch their breath. Dimentio piped, "So _this_ is where we're staying?"

Mr. L responded, "Ya... Until we find a way back to Castle Bleck, we will be on a run."

Dimentio sighed with annoyance, "_Great~" _He paused, and then he interrogated, "So now what? How in the worlds will we feed ourselves? How will we _survive_? More importantly, HOW THE HELL WILL WE BLEND IN?! I'M DRESSED AS A FLIPPING JESTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Mr. L threw his hands in front of him." Whoa, dude! Chill out!" Mr. L lowered his hands and pulled Dimentio closer to him and inquired, "Listen here, jester-boy; we'll find a way to blend in. Besides, you _are_ a magician, no?"

Dimentio rolled his eyes playfully, "Well, _duh_~. Of course I'm a _magician_, you dimwit~."

"Then use your magic to change your outfit. If you're able to darken your skin, surely you can change your stupid poncho into something!"

The jester mused, "...Hey, that's actually not a bad idea. I'll attempt that." After murmuring a pattern of Latin words, his poncho changed into a purple vest, complete with a bright yellow neck tie. Underneath the vest flowed a black dress shirt. He wore baggy black pants and black combat boots. Dimentio twirled around, "So, how do I look?"

Mr. L shrugged. "Well, that's a bit flamboyant, but I _guess_ that'd work."

Dimentio jumped in the air, "Yes... But won't _you_ need a change, too? You do stand out to an extent."

"I think I'll be okay. Besides, I highly doubt those rabid fan girls will recognize me anyway." Mr. L replied with a chuckle.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MR. L! I WUV U!"

"Oh shoot, it's the fan girls! Dante, find us a place to hide. Quick!" Mr. L whispered in fear.

Dimentio turned around to find the rabid Mr. L fan girls squealing and storming through the street. "Crap! Umm..." Dimentio searched high and low for a hiding place, "No...No...Erm, no... _Oh __Grambi__ no_..."

"Dante! Just find a place where no fan girl can maul us to death!" cried Mr. L.

Dimentio's eyes focused on a trash bin; an idea popped into his head, "L, quick! In here!" Dimentio commanded as he pointed to the bin.

Mr. L complained, "Are you **crazy**!? Heck no!"

Dimentio shot back, "We have no time for this! Follow me!"

Then, Mr. L took a quick glance back to see the rampaging, rabid fan girls storming towards them. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!1!11!" squealed the fan girls.

Seeing that the fan girls were running closer to the two, Mr. L gulped and gave in. "Ugh, fine!"

Swiftly climbing into the trash bin, (which fortunately was empty at the time) Dimentio and Mr. L climbed into there and silently prayed that the fan girls would not find them. Fortunately, the fan girls bolted past them.

After ten minutes, Mr. L sighed with relief and murmured, "Are they gone?"

Peeking out of the bin and gathered his surroundings with his mismatched eyes, Dimentio grinned and replied, "Yup. I think so."

"Can we get out of here? I'm a bit claustrophobic."

Dimentio mischievously smirked, "...What's the magic word~?"

"_Ugh, are you serious?"_

"I'm not letting us out of here 'til you say it~," Dimentio singsong.

_ "Why you little..."_Mr. L's rage grew.

"I'm sorry, L~" Dimentio's pitch became higher, "I couldn't catch that~. Can you please repeat that phase again~?"

Mr. L yelled, "PLEASE!"

"Please _what_~?"

"JUST PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE! DEAR GRAMBI, YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING FRIEND A MECHANIC COULD ASK FOR!" Mr. L was on the verge of tears.

Dimentio's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment; then he beamed innocently and asked, "Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place~? Come now, let's get out this dump." Dimentio grabbed Mr. L's hand; Mr. L felt ready to strangle the jester.

At that moment, someone opened the trash bin where the two were hiding and peeked inside.

Dimentio and Mr. L gasped and crawled to the back of the bin; they were terrified like two mice hiding from a hungry, malicious cat.

"What are you _doing_ in there?"

(**AN: Dun Dun DUN! CLIFFHANGER ALERT! :O So, what did you think of the chapter? Please review and share your opinion. :) This long chapter that took me four pages makes up for the really short chapter 3. **)


	5. Update 1

**Update #1**

Holy cow, I got views from **Japan and Korea**?! :D Oh my gosh, I can't thank you guys enough for the support I've received from my first story. To be honest, I didn't even think I'd get a lot of views from other countries.

The reason I didn't update the story and added Chapter 5 was because I had a huge writer's block. (Grr! .) Fortunately, since I went on the annual Palumbo (my mother's side of the family) family camping trip, I've gathered new ideas and my creativity meter is full again. Currently, I'm working on Chapter 5, though I can't say when I'll submit it to the website. (I've got an idea for another story, but I'm not sure how to go with it.)


	6. Chapter 5

When the two young men heard this skeptical voice, they gasped in surprise as their eyes widened, and they held on to each other tightly like holding the bars on a scary roller coaster ride.

"..._Well_? Aren't 'cha gonna tell me or not?" The women interrogated in annoyance.

Dimentio and Mr. L looked at each other, as if crying, "_Oh crap_, we are so screwed."

"**TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GET MY KITCHEN KNIFE AND STAB YOU IN THE CHEST!" **she furiously bellowed.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE CRAZY! NONONONONONONONO!" Mr. L and Dimentio plead simultaneously.

"...So, now will you answer my question or not?" the woman sighed. Nodding their heads slowly, Dimentio and Mr. L recognized that this event would trap them in a jail cell.

**Woman #1's POV**

After I demanded the two scumbags (repeatedly) to inform me of why they climbed into my trash bin, the seemingly younger of the two hesitantly kneeled up towards me and spoke; his voice seemed fine and subtle, yet a bit shaky. The boy clad himself in an odd outfit, complimented with lighter skin, dark gray eyes, and an Italian accent.

"...Err, we were...well, you see, I...um...-"

"We're on an adventure!" The second man interrupted; he seemed to be in his twenties, tanner and taller than the other, yet they had the same eye color and Italian origins. He wore mostly black with a green bandana tied around his neck.

The younger man turned to the other one with annoyance and a "What the heck's the matter with you?" glance. "_Are you kidding me, L_?" the purple-clad man groaned.

However, L ignored him. "But why would **you** care, anyway?"

Rage radiated from my body; he has no right to back-sass me like that. "Because this is my _home_? I retorted.

The younger one piped, "Oh my~ I didn't know you lived in a _garbage_~ _bin_!"

Okay, that's it. They pushed my buttons for too long. "Get out!"

L glanced at his brother (or at least I assume that's his brother) and asked, "Why don't you go first, Dante?"

"With pleasure~" Dante climbed out of the bin, his gloved hands grasping the top of the bin with all of his might, and curled into a summersault and rolled down. Casually rising over the bin, L went next.

"Do you have a home?" I inquired to the two men.

"Yes."

"Go home. Your parents must be worried sick about you!"

Without a word, L and Dante replied, "Okay," and strolled back to the motel.

**Sorry for the lack of humor in this chapter. :\ I couldn't think of anything possibly funny during this chapter. Ah, oh well; maybe next chapter. (shrugs)**


End file.
